W is for Wooper
by Mamepato's Daydream
Summary: Jimmy comes across a Wooper while walking down Route 34 and decides to catch it. However, he chose the wrong Wooper to mess with. One-shot. From J.Whitnee's Pokemon ABCs.


_I wrote this one-shot for in Pokemon ABCs. I'd figure I'd post it on here since this is an account for extra stories and such. Also, check out the other one-shots in Pokemon ABC! For those who don't know, Pokemon ABC is a collaberation fiction where an author writes a one-shot based on a Pokemon starting with the letter you choose. As far as I know, it isn't complete, so go check it out!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, no matter what I think...

* * *

**W is for Wooper**

_Written by: Littlmiget123/Alex_

"Hey, it's a Wooper!" a boy with indigo hair that was covered by a yellow and black cap that was pulled backwards called as I popped my head out of the lake I called my home.

"Who are you?" I asked. I jumped out of the water and tilted my head. The boy took out a red and black box-like object from out of his pocket. **"Wooper, the Water Fish Pokémon. Though they prefer to live in cold water, these appealing Pokémon forage for food on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid. Wooper is the pre-evolved form of Quagsire,"** something said. I looked around quickly to see who else was around.

"Wow, it's both a Water and a Ground-type!" the boy said, looking at the red box closely before putting it away. "Hi, Wooper, my name is Jimmy." I looked over at the boy 'Jimmy' and smiled, while tilting my head.

"Jimmy? Ugly name," I said, giggling. Jimmy smiled and crouched down, taking out a round brown object with darker circles in it.

"Hey, you want a half of cookie, little fella?" he asked. I nodded my head and hopped over to the boy with the ugly name happily. Using my tail, I quickly snatched the cookie in my mouth and swallowed it whole. The boy opened his mouth wide in disbelief. "Hey, that was _my_ cookie too, y'know!" I giggled, turned around and slapped my butt with my tail, then turned around again and stuck out my tongue. The boy jumped up and looked at me angrily. He then took out a red and white ball and tossed it at me. "I'm going to catch you, now!" he said. I giggled and slapped the ball back hard with my tail, the ball smacking him in the face.

"I love catch!" I said, smiling and jumping up and down. The boy rubbed his face and took out another ball.

"Fine then, I guess you want me to battle you!" he said, throwing it. "Go, Quilava!" The ball opened up and released a black and cream colored Pokémon that looked like a weasel.

"Quilava!" it called. I hopped over to it.

"Hi, Quilava." I said, shaking its paw with my tail.

"Um, hi?" it said, looking nervously at the boy.

"The boy with the ugly name is nice; he gave me a cookie and we played catch, but he lost," I said. Quilava looked at his master and noticed the round red mark on his face. I also noted the confused look on his face, that made him look like my brother. "Am I cute?" Quilava looked at me strangely.

"Alright, Quilava, we're going to catch that Wooper, because he stole my cookie!" Jimmy said. "Use Ember!" Quilava looked at me and suddenly, flames shot out his head and backside. It then shot bolts of fire from its mouth at me. I gasped with excitement and jumped over the small fireballs coming at me.

"That's so pretty! Do you like seaweed?" I asked, twisting my head. Quilava looked at me in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"I like cookies, they are delicious. Are you a Flying Pokémon? I really like those. I wish I could fly. Can you fly? Can you swim?" I babbled. Quilava looked at the boy.

"I don't think you want _this_ Wooper, Master," he said.

"Wooper, where!" I asked, looking around.

"_You're_ a Wooper!" Quilava shouted. I smiled.

"No I'm not, I'm a Parasect! See, watch, I can use Stun Spore!" I jumped into the air and fired glowing light blue balls from my mouth at Quilava.

"Quilava, dodge the Mud Shot, then use Quick Attack!" the Trainer called. Quilava jumped and the balls hit the ground and splattered into mud, then shot at me, a white trail of energy behind it.

"Parasect used Cross Poison!" I called, firing a strong stream of water from my mouth at my new friend. The blast hit it and it fell to the ground. I landed and ran up to it. "Are you okay, my new Mankey friend? Want me to use the vitamins in my mushroom to heal you?" Quilava looked at me with one eye.

"You are not a Parasect, and I am not a Mankey. I'm a Quilava," he said, getting up slowly.

"You okay, Quilava? That was a powerful Water Gun. This Wooper's strong. It doesn't even look like it's battling; it looks like it's playing," the boy commented.

"You don't even know, Master," Quilava muttered, getting up.

"Can we play Tic-Tac-Toe? You're it!" I said, touching Quilava with my tail and started running around in circles.

"I think that cookie had too much sugar for it, Quilava," Jimmy said.

"You think?" he said to his Master, sighing.

"I can be it if you want!" I offered, jumping into the air and my whole body started to glow white. I then created an illusion of myself and using my mind, I crinkled it up into a ball and threw it at Quilava. My friend stared wide-eyed at it and it bashed him, making him fall to the ground. "You're it!"

"That thing can use AncientPower?" the boy asked out loud. "Quilava, are you okay!" I landed on the ground and looked at Quilava.

"This is a funny time to take a nap." I said, tilting my head and looking at Quilava. I poked it with my tail and it did nothing. The boy took out a red and white ball and pointed it at Quilava. "You can't play catch with him, he's sleeping." Suddenly, the red ball fired a red laser at Quilava and it disappeared. I gasped, feeling tears come to my eyes. "NO! MANKEY! You were my best friend!" I shouted. The boy looked at me strangely.

"You're a kinda weird Wooper." he said. I immediately snapped out of my mourning.

"Wooper, where?"

* * *

Okay, well, that's it. This came out okay, I wanted to do a comedy relief chapter, and Woopers are so cute, but they kinda look dopey, so here's a dopey Wooper. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading, and be sure to check out Pokemon ABC, as well as the other fics on this account. Okay, well, thanks for reading/reviewing!


End file.
